Unexpected Warmth
by Shadowed-Moon2525
Summary: You can find warmth in the places you'd least expect. She feels human, sure enough. Kyon x Yuki
1. Unexpected Cold

Unexpected Warmth

The first thing I noted when I opened the door to the club room, was the complete lack of noise and zaniness usually inherent to our daily gatherings.

No, that's a lie.

I noticed this when I got within ten feet of the room. No cries of cute little Mikuru-chan struggling against Haruhi's attempt to put her in the latest fetish costume she dug up. No hint of Haruhi's usual excited or angry shouting. It was the quietest I'd heard the club in a while.

Let me try again. The first thing I noticed was that the room was virtually empty. The Chief wasn't there to bark orders or get barking mad at my tardiness. No Koizumi, with his sycopanthic smile. No Mikuru-chan, with her cute little maid outfit and matching tray.

Nope, that's a lie too.

The first, first thing I noticed was Yuki. She was sitting near the window, reading a book intently; oblivious to the world around her. It was snowing outside, and somehow, the scene was just right. The sound of paper moving brings the rest of the details into my attention. It was just Nagato in the room. Well, just Nagato before I'd entered the room myself. She didn't look up from her book even as I shut the door behind me.

I walked over to the end of the table, hanging my coat on the rack before I took the chair closest to the window. Even with the heater on, it was a bit chilly. I contemplated asking Nagato where everyone went, but the silence was way too rare in a club meeting not to enjoy, even for a little bit. Besides, there's such a nice view...of the snow, I mean. Eventually, curiousity did get the better of me.

"Nagato," I tried to get her attention.

"Hai."

Typical Nagato.

"Where is everyone?"

Inquiring minds needed to know; though right as I finished the sentence, I remembered what happens when you don't keep your mouth shut and leave well enough alone. _You end up in a club run by a cosmically volatile teenager who can destroy the Universe on a whim._Well, it wasn't like it was _all_ bad. Haruhi was cute, if a little wild; Mikuru was _moe _like no one's business. And Nagato--

"They are out shopping."

And Nagato was Nagato. Though sometimes, I wish she wasn't. I swear, have no clue why Nagato turned out so...Nagato when Asakura turned out to be perfectly normal. _Aside from trying to turn me into sashimi. _Maybe it was best she stayed the way she was, I had to admit; at times it was very endearing. With a sigh, I tried again.

"Why are they out shopping, and why did they leave us behind?"

"Suzumiya stated that she was tired of waiting for you and that when next you meet she will punish you to the full extent of the laws of the SOS-dan. She asked me to stay behind so that I may inform you of such."

She said all of that without so much as an intake of air or a look up from her book. I slumped back in my chair and put my hand to my forehead, it would seem that I was in trouble, or rather, I may have put the whole universe in danger just because I care for my grades.

"Do not worry, Suzumiya-san was more excited at the prospect of shopping with unlimited funds than angry at your tardiness," Yuki said, almost like she was responding to my worries.

It might've been the most she had said to me without any prompt. I looked at her once more. She was still reading her book, as if she had not spoken at all. The snowflakes still fell from the sky, lazily drifting in the air before eventually coming to the ground.

I sat there for some time until an idea hit me. For those sentenced to death (or an empty wallet), even a day's reprieve from execution was a blessing.

"Nagato, it seems like Haruhi won't be coming back for a while, why don't we get out of here for now? I mean it's not like we need to be around for every little thing, right?"

She nodded, almost imperceptibly before putting her book away and making for her coat. I stood up and made my way to the coat rack. Soon after, we were walking the halls in an amiable silence. We were out the door and in the snow before I knew it. We made our way down that Hellish hill and when we reached the bottom she started taking a different direction.

"Wait," I found myself saying. "Are you going home already?"

"Yes," she answered "I assume that is what you intended."

In truth, it was, but I didn't feel like going home just yet.

"It's a little early to go home, do you wanna maybe...get some coffee or something? It's pretty cold, after all."

Smooth. I had felt vaguely like a dork. Nonetheless, she nodded and fell in step with me. It started getting colder as we walked, and suddenly that coffee seemed a very good idea. If she was cold as well, Nagato didn't let on a hint. I, on the other hand, was shivering. '_I'll be fine, it's not that cold outside_,' I said to my mother. Man I'm an idiot. I tried my best to remain stoic despite the chill, almost succeeded, too. Unfortunately, my gloves were most likely resting right next to my thicker coat. A man reaps what he sows, I guess.

I put my hands together and rubbed them briskly together. I turned my head to see how Nagato was holding up-- her jacket was pretty thin for this weather as well. I noticed that we stopped walking.

"Are you cold," she asked.

How observant of her.

"Yes, it seems I'm a little under-dressed for the weather."

"I will assist with warming you, then."

Before I could ask what she could possibly mean, she took one of my hands and cupped it in hers. She released her warm breath onto my hand before rubbing it briskly. I couldn't help that note that her expression deviated slightly from her neutrality, opting to adopt the look of one concentrating on a task. Granted, this was Yuki we're talking about. _Slightly _is not an exaggeration.

I was utterly speechless. I stayed as such even as she worked on my opposite hand. I was probably blushing like mad, but how could I not? It was a normal reaction from a normal teenager, recieving some abnormal attention from an attractive girl. That, and I was worried that any moment someone would see. Or worse, the Tyrant of the SOS-dan would burst into the scene. Alas, no such thing happened. I was thankful, though whether I was more thankful for the fact that no one had seen or for the tingling warmth of my hands, I couldn't say.

"T-thank you."

I guess I was still a little shaken from Yuki's sudden tenderness.

"You are welcome."

With that, she turned and started walking. I followed right behind Yuki, eventually falling in step beside her. It might be wishful thinking, but might her cheeks be tinged a bit red?


	2. Unexpected Warmth

The cafe was blessedly warm when Yuki and I entered, as I had expected it to be. It was a blessing to be out of the chill. I walked over to the table I usually took, waving nonchalantly at the proprietor on my way to my seat. Yuki followed closely, taking the chair opposite to mine.

It was a nice spot to sit, off to the corner and out of the crowd-- not that it mattered, since the place was empty save for two couples and a salaryman. The spot was close to a window, so the view was nice and the fireplace was nearby to keep us warm. Not that Yuki seemed to mind the cold. Then again, this is the same girl who was impaled by several steel spears, so it should be no surprise, I suppose. I looked across the table, expecting Nagato with her nose in a book and instead found her looking right back at me. I blinked. She didn't.

"So...what kind of coffee do you like?"

Yeah, I was bad at this. Am I so out of touch that I couldn't even make conversation anymore?

"I have not had coffee before," quick and concise, neutral yet somehow intimidating.

"Well, are there any flavors you prefer? Sweet? Bitter?"

"I do not have a preference."

Then again, maybe this wouldn't be half as hard if it were Asahina or any other more...acclimated girl.

"Well, I usually grab a caramel macchiato, light on the caramel. It's the right amount of sweet and bitter, and the milk smooths the whole thing out."

Yeah, now I sound like an ass. Thankfully, Nagato lacked the social knowledge to identify me as such. I stood and ordered the coffee, relishing the feeling of warmth that permeated my hands before I walked back with the steaming mugs. I put one in front of her and sat down. I grabbed a spoon and swirled the sweet goop I knew to be residing in the bottom of the mug before taking a small sip. Ah, heaven. Only Asahina's tea compares. As I enjoyed the wondrous warmth and symphony of flavor, I failed to notice Nagato's outstretched hand. That is, until I looked up.

"Ummm...Nagato, you don't need to pay, it's on me."

"Is it not appropriate for me to pay for my own coffee?"

"Well, in some cases; but in this case, I'm covering your half. Enjoy," I say, half grinning.

"I see."

She pulled back her hand, pocketing the bills. Afterwards, she picked up a mixing spoon and mirrored my earlier movements down to the last detail. It was a little unnerving, how precise she was sometimes. We proceeded like that for some time, sipping at our coffee in amiable silence. I relaxed a bit, turning my head to watch the snow fall.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it," I found myself saying.

"Yes."

No big words, no contradictions, just agreement. It took me off guard for a second, and I had to blink to make sure it was the same girl. She turned her head to look out the window. My eyes were squarely on her. I had to admit, she gets confusing sometimes. On one hand, you had the the alien; on the other hand, you had the girl. It's a little disconcerting, since as cruel as it seems, I forget that she's still somewhat human.

"So, is that why you chose your name?"

She nodded.

---

The walk to her home was pleasant, if a bit chilly. It was mostly quiet, but we did break the silence with a bit of conversation here in there. I learned small things about her, but with a girl like her, it's the small things that count. She liked all genres of reading, but she did have a slant towards science fiction. She apparently read so much to try and improve her guise, something I told her I'd be happy to help her with sometime. Even in the long stretches of silence, it didn't feel awkward.

The wind was heavy by the time we reached her apartment complex, and somehow the winter wonderland we walked through turned into a windy day in Siberia. Well, maybe not, but damn it would be a cold walk home.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday," I say, giving a nonchalant wave despite the biting chill. I turned around and made my way, but I didn't get a step before I felt a tug at my sleeve. I turned around and faced Yuki, wondering if I'd forgotten something. She wore her usual neutral expression, but there was something else there...

I didn't have time to think about it as her hand moved to my own and she stepped forward. She got on her tiptoes and I felt a soft warmth on my cheek, easing the ache of the cold winter's touch. I blinked. And again. Eventually...

"Why," I asked, somewhat dumbly.

"Is a kiss not proper during the conclusion of a date?"

"But we weren't--" And then it hit me, I asked her to join me in coffee, I bought both of our drinks. I even walked her home. It was a date, or it would seem so to someone like Nagato. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Knowing Nagato, she probably picked it up from a manga or a romantic novel of some kind. Actually, that book she'd been reading...

I shook my head and I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess that was a date, wasn't it? I hope I wasn't too bad for company."

"I found the outing...enjoyable."

Was that the hint of a blush? Couldn't be. Never the less, I had to get home, lest I froze in the blizzard.

"Well, it's been fun, Nagato. I'll see you Monday." With that and a small wave, I turned to brave the storm and make my way home, when all of a sudden, I felt another tug at my sleeve. I turned to face Yuki again, and I was faced with her neutral expression, but... She was blushing!

"Would you like to come in for tea?"

---

A/N: So, it's done. Funny, I honestly didn't think I'd get even one review when I wrote the first chapter, and I didn't even plan on writing this one. I guess it's a bit of a serendipitous error, since I accidentally put this up as "In-Progress". People thought I wasn't done yet, and I guess I proved them right. I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And who knows? Despite the rampant OOC-ness, I actually enjoyed my characterizations. They might just come back, Yuki and Kyon. But that's another side, another story. Also, props to Kraven Ergeist and all you guys who write for Haruhi and do it well. Chances are, I've jacked a few of your ideas while writing this.


End file.
